Gaskets are well known devices provided at interfacing joints for insulating a high temperature surface from a mating lower temperature surface to reduce undesirable heat transfer between the surfaces. For example, such gaskets may be used between an exhaust bracket and a body frame member on an internal combustion vehicle.
Known gaskets are fabricated from either a single layer or multiple layers of material. Multiple layer gaskets combine the benefits of two dissimilar materials. For example, one material may have increased wear resistance, but poor sealing ability. Another material can be placed on top of the first material to increase sealing. Multiple layer gaskets have gained popularity for their ability to provide increased performance and life. Typically, rivets or other fastening devices are used to keep the layers in contact.
One known gasket is made by folding two gasket halves together into engagement. Clamping devices are utilized to keep the halves engaged. The clamping devices are relatively small compared to the overall gasket length and provide little, if any, structural support. However, the use of clamping devices reduces the insulative nature of the gasket by providing a heat transfer path way. Additionally, clamping devices reduce the force available for sealing the gasket since clamping devices can interfere with the mating members before they are fully tightened together. Further, processing costs are increased by having to maintain the folded halves in engaging contact Gasket cost is also increased through the use of separate clamping devices. Finally, a fully folded and clamped gasket cannot provide a resilient spring biasing force to prevent unwanted loosening of fasteners caused by vibration.